


Three Times Felicity Refused Her Power (as a Slayer) & One Time She Didn't Have To

by BleedingInkBeatingHeart



Series: Slayer Number Three [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrested, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Best Buy, Black Friday, F/M, Gen, Pre-Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Slayer Felicity, Three and One fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInkBeatingHeart/pseuds/BleedingInkBeatingHeart
Summary: Three Times Felicity Refused Her Power (as a Slayer) & One Time She Didn't Have ToShe just wanted to keep her friends safe... and maybe a new tablet.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Dawn Summers, Felicity Smoak & Spike, Felicity Smoak & Willow Rosenburg, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Series: Slayer Number Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Three Times Felicity Refused Her Power (as a Slayer) & One Time She Didn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Quick reminder that this was written before we knew anything about Felicity's history.

* * *

1\. Willow to the Rescue

Felicity dialed Willow’s phone number quickly as she stared at Oliver’s injury. He’d been stabbed and it was really bad. He’d already lost consciousness and she was afraid moving him to the car would make everything worse.

Willow answered on the second ring. “Hello?”

“Wills, I know I’m not good with magic, but I need a basic healing spell. I need something that will keep Oliver alive long enough for me to get him to the hospital.”

Willow paused for only a millisecond. “You’re talking about a stasis spell, and you can’t do that without any training. Give me a second and I’ll be there.”

Willow hung up and Felicity pressed Oliver’s T-Shirt to the wound in his back. He’d already taken off the hood when they’d decided this was the one time to go to the hospital. She only had to wait two minutes before Willow appeared and kneeled in front of them. She waved her hands over Oliver, sprinkling something purple onto him, and mumbled something that Felicity couldn’t really understand. When she was done, she stood up and said, “Okay, I think he should be fine for thirty minutes. How far away is the hospital?”

Felicity picked Oliver up off the ground. “It’s twenty minutes. He’ll be fine. I’ll tell them we were walking through the Glades and he was protecting me.”

Willow giggled. “You don’t need protecting.”

Felicity grinned. “I know, but he insists. See ya, Wills.”

Felicity got Oliver into her car, drove him to the hospital, and managed to call Digg to tell his family before she walked out. After all, Oliver Queen wasn’t supposed to know her.

* * *

2\. NWC

Spike looked at Felicity and said, “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

They were in a jail cell and both were covered in bright red goo that looked a lot like blood. Felicity fought the urge to bite her lip before she said, “How was I supposed to know that it would explode?”

“Because you were supposed to call Giles to get all the bloody facts about the bloody thing we would be facing tonight. Did you forget and go in blind?”

Felicity blushed and didn’t answer. Spike growled. “So when you told me to aim for its bloody head, you were just guessing?”

Felicity shrugged. “A lot of things die when you cut off their head.”

Spike threw up his hands. “I missed my show for this… And I will not be processed again, Felicity.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “We won’t. I do have a plan.” She walked over to the bars and yelled at a cop she didn’t recognize walking by. “Hey, we’re NWC. Get us out of here.”

The cop looked at her in disdain before there was a flash of recognition across his face. Then, he ran away. Spike leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. “Fat lot of good that did!”

Felicity frowned. “Wait for it.”

Two minutes later, the cop from before came down leading a black man in a nice suit to their cell. Felicity looked at him and smiled. “You’re the new chief, right? I’m sorry. It’s just government protocol states that when the NWC is mentioned, the person who mentioned it must be taken to the head of the facility the person is visiting. Luckily, we only visit law enforcement. Kinda need you to let us out of here. Preferably now.”

The chief stared at her with cold eyes before saying, “What’s the NWC doing in my city?”

Spike snorted. “Oh, please. We’ve been here for years. Mind letting us out?”

The man growled and unlocked the door. Spike nodded his head at him and walked out ahead of Felicity. Felicity locked eyes with the man and said, “Thank you for cooperation.”

As they left, they heard the man mumbling to himself about secret organizations that interfered with investigations.

* * *

3\. Good Friends Always Know

Felicity grinned as she easily lifted the heavy (for other people) panel and slid down into the air duct. She turned on her flashlight before looking at the building schematics and pulling the panel back over it. She began crawling swiftly until she reached a drop. Then she put the flashlight in her mouth and looked down briefly before hanging onto the edge of the air duct and slowly lowering herself down. She still couldn’t touch the bottom, but she could see another air duct opening that she could jump to.

She took her flashlight out of her mouth so that she could see the air duct in the light, and then her phone rang. She swore and dropped the flashlight, barely managing to catch it with her feet. She reached into her pocket and answered her phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, I’m standing outside Best Buy waiting for them to open the doors for Black Friday. Spike said you were here, so where can I meet you in this never ending line?”

Felicity winced. “Dawn, I’m kind of busy.”

There was a pause and Felicity knew that Dawn had already figured out where she was. “Felicity, tell me you didn’t sneak into Best Buy last night and hide in the bathroom again. You promised me you wouldn’t do that again after last year.”

Felicity frowned. “I didn’t sneak into Best Buy last night… and the night manager this time isn’t a vampire. I checked last week twice.”

“Tell me you’re not in the air ducts.”

“Dawnie, I- c- y- W-” She hissed into the phone loudly. “You’re breaking up. Love you, bye.”

“Felicity, I can’t be-” Felicity snapped the phone shut and stuck in her pocket. Was it a bad thing to want to get a really good deal on a new tablet? No, not at all. She’d save more lives with her minor felony than she would waiting in line for twenty six hours. She’d face Dawn when she got into Best Buy.

* * *

1\. And One Time She Didn’t Have to

Felicity was crawling under her desk to make sure that the falling bits of ceiling didn’t hit her head when she heard the door burst open. She looked out silently and saw three men coming into the lair. She narrowed her eyes as her inner slayer flared. She rolled out from underneath her table and stood up. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

They looked at her and started laughing. She tensed preparing for a fight when she heard the door open again. Distracted, she didn’t notice two of the men lunge forward and grab her. She was about to struggle when an arrow hit one man in the eye, another in the throat, and the last in the chest.

And then Oliver was right in front of her, pulling her into his chest. “I’m sorry, Felicity.”

Felicity hugged him loosely, saying, “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

She felt him shake his head. “No, it’s not fine. Do you know what those men could have done to you?”

She tensed and he pulled her tighter into him, almost lifting her off the ground, as he said, “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

* * *


End file.
